


Vilhelm

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Kalmar Union had collapsed, a new Nation born as Denmark and Norway decided to keep their relations. (Semi-Historical)





	Vilhelm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baack aallll~
> 
> This is a ff I made based on a self plot on my Norway roleplay account, Vilhelm is an oc I made with my partner. Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> Hetalia isn't mine

Norway feels completely confused. She is sure she is not a human at all, but she is completely helpless now. She doesn't know what to do when she found out that she is pregnant. Well, she does remember the Fjord, the one who had taken care of her when she was younger told her she has a strong father, the Scandinavia and her mother is as beautiful as the Northern Lights. But she never had any idea who is her mother, all she could find is her little brother. Perhaps her mother died after giving birth to her little brother. It was just her assumption anyway.

She let out a heavy sigh. Why did she get pregnant when the situation of the Kalmar Union is not good. Sweden started to rebel, Denmark is frustrated because of it. That frustration is what made Norway keep comforting him lately. But the good thing she knows who is the father of the child in her belly. She wants to tell him, but she ended up couldn't tell him anything.

She keeps that alone. Luckily she can use magic to conceal everything so no one noticed that she is carrying a child.

Day passed by, she leaves from Copenhagen back to her land. She couldn't let the other know that she is giving birth to a child. Her child born, a boy named Vilhelm. But she needs to go back again because she left her brother in the middle of the brotherly conflict between Sweden and Denmark. She came back in time, when Sweden is leaving. Though she didn't stop their fight. Of course Norway decided to stay with the Dane. She doesn't have any other choice, she didn't want Vilhelm becomes fatherless.

.

.

.

One day, Norway cradles Vilhelm gently in her arm. He looks like his father so much, blue eyes and blonde hair. She has no idea yet which nation he represents, he can't be a simply human since she herself is not a human at all. Suddenly a knock could be heard from her room's door.

"Norge..." Someone called her. She gets up, putting Vilhelm on the bed before she comes to get him.

"Dan..." She says gently before hugging the Danish Nation. He looks so pale after what just happened.

"It's okay, Dan. I won't leave you, our union will be strong as well..." She mumbles while stroking his hair gently.

"How can you be so sure?" The Dane asks. She let go of her hug and dragging the Danish man inside her room. She takes Vilhelm and cradling him once again. The Danish man widened his eyes.

"How--"

"His name is Vilhelm, Dan. You are his father. I don't know who he really is but from now on he will be the Dano-Norwegian." She says. A thin smile appears on her lips. The Danish only nods.

"You never tell me..." Said the Danish, he sounds disappointed.

"Well... it will cause more conflict between you and Sve. And... I do plan to use him to get my independence back, but it seems I am unable to do that..." She says before letting out a sigh. Denmark looking at her in disbelief before he slaps her.

"Nor, please don't ever do that again." He says. The Norwegian lady just nodding her head. It's her fault anyway and the Danish man might still can't control his emotion yet.

"I will stay forever with you now, Dan. And have you heard it from your king? He will make us get married for real."

.

.

.

The union formed now. After all sorrows of losing Sweden, Norway and Denmark seems finding their happiness as a small family. They are happy though war still need to be fought. But they didn’t mind it at all. War doesn’t matter much for them now, they are happy having Vilhelm with them.

Vilhelm grows as a nice boy. He is not as loud as his father but he talks a lot. Norway takes pride about him, she feels that she already raised him well. But Denmark can take the credit as well, since he is also helping her. Denmark feels like he needs to repay Norway for taking care of Vilhelm alone before Norway tell him that Vilhelm is their love child.

A big marriage party is held by the two kingdoms. Now Denmark and Norway are officially forming a union between two kingdoms. Little Vilhelm smiles widely while he saw his parents are getting married, though it’s just a political marriage between them.

“So Vilhelm, you have papa and mama now.” The Danish nation says, he smiles widely before patting her son’s hair.

“Yes papa, it feels so nice.” Vilhelm shows him a shy smile. Denmark grins become wider, Norway couldn’t help but smile to both her ‘husband’ and her son.

“But Norge, you should’ve told me earlier about Vilhelm.” The Danish man whines jokingly.

“How can I tell you when you are in war with your own brother who used to love me? I’m just going to make things get worse.” The Norwegian sighs.

“Well, you have your point there.” The Danish man nods. He picks his son up after that and Vilhelm giggles happily.

“But it’s over now. Let’s cherish every moment we have now.” She smiles. And then they walk to their new home somewhere in a peaceful place near Copenhagen. They could forget the Kalmar Union in peace now.

.

.

.

Their happiness last until one day they need to pick a side in the Napoeonic war. They lost completely, which causing a treaty make them need to get away from each other. Of course Norway is sad about it. She thought about how Denmark need to take care of her siblings, how she needs to leaves Vilhelm behind. She couldn't do this. She loves her child, that's what made her fight for her own freedom. It failed so badly though. She is really desperate about it. What will happen to Vilhelm now? He represents the union between Norway and Denmark. Will he be okay?

He is still young, and he barely even looks like a seven years old boy. He could not die yet, Norway need to keep his existence a secret. Especially from the Swedish nation, since she knows that he will kill him so Norway couldn't escape from the new union.

Norway sits silently in her new room in Stockholm. She is still get locked there so she wouldn't run away. Because she did try to run away several times, only to have Sweden find that out and put her back on her room. She doesn't try it again later because she hasn't find a new way.

Suddenly a maid asks her to come with her. She nods and following the maid outside. Now she stands in a room alone. Just in few minutes the Swedish nation comes to the room. He looks at her briefly before he speaks.

"Norge, you never tell me that the Dano-Norwegian has a personification." He says coldly. Norway widened her eyes. How could he find that out?

"I--" Norway tries to speak before the Swedish man cut her.

"It's not supposed to be exist." He says. Suddenly someone brought Vilhelm inside the room.

"Mama?" Vilhelm looks happy seeing his mother again. He runs to his mother but stopped by the Swedish man.

"Let go of my son, Sverige." She says coldly. But instead of letting the child go, the Swedes pulling his sword and putting it in front of the child's neck. Norway doesn't move for her son's safety.

"I'm sorry, Norge. The king want him dead. He is not supposed to be exist." The Swedish man let a sigh. Honestly he didn't want to do that, but he doesn't have any other choice. He need to do something to make the Norwegian stay, to keep her in the new union.

The sword moves, killing the child instantly. Norway watch her son killed in horror. She falls to the floor and screaming so loud.

"Vilhelm!" Her voice echoes in the room. She gets up and trying to attack the Swedish nation. This will be a nightmare that haunts her forever.

.

.

.

Ninety one years had pass now. The United Kingdom of Sweden and Norway is now collapsed too. Norway comes back to her own land now, she didn’t need to stay in Stockholm any longer. She is free once again, and she couldn’t be happier. Except that now Vilhelm had gone.

Norway make a proper funeral for Vilhelm back in Oslo. She let out a sigh as she stands in front of the grave of her son.

“Nor, you okay?” A voice of a Danish man could be heard. The Norwegian lady nods slowly.

“I’m okay, Dan. I just… miss our son.” She mumbles. Then he hugs her tightly.

“That union is over now, we couldn’t help it.” The Danish man tries to comfort her.

“Yeah…” The Norwegian lady nods.

“By the way, Nor… how did a nation die? As personification, I mean.” He asks.

“Ah, they just disappears without any traces. We are so lucky that we can die in that kind of peaceful way, Vilhelm too.” Explained the Norwegian though she lied about how Vilhelm die. She doesn’t want the Danish man having another war with his Swedish brother.

“I see… may Vilhelm be in peace forever…”

“Yeah…”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, it ended.
> 
> Please don't hate Sweden in this fic, Sweden did nothing wrong :(


End file.
